


Adventure World!!!

by fat_bottomed_brii



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Cute, Fluff, Fun, Happy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_bottomed_brii/pseuds/fat_bottomed_brii
Summary: the boys want to go to the amusement park and poor baby deacy isn't feeling well and doesn't want to go but he sucks it up for his bros and actually enjoys himself until the fucking paparazzi shows up and bothers our poor babies and yeah. so the year is 1975 and its July 19, Brian's 28th birthday and these fucking almost 30 year olds are basically going to this amusement park for Bri's bdat. also there's an overused Roger's car song joke at the beginning so if you actually read the shitty summary here's ur warning and dont say i didnt warn u





	Adventure World!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i literally got the idea for this and started writing it all in the span of like 20 minutes so sorry if there's bad spelling/grammar/the story is trash in general because this is literally the first abd final draft lmao. I wrote this because it's boring winter where i live and the entire town is covered in snow and i really miss summer ): ALSO THE NAME OF THE AMUSEMENT PARK IS FAKE LMAO I JUST LOOKED UP AT MY ADVENTURE TIME POSTER AND SAID "OOOH ADVENTURE WORLD!" LMAOWNDJSBDJD OK ENJOY also not everything in this story is factually/historically correct (duh it's a fanfic lmfao) so yes have a nice day

     "Oh but  _Brian,_ I don't wanna go!" John pouted as he packed his bags for the day. Poor baby hadn't been feeling well all day and he was now being forced to go to this damned amusement park, in  _public_ with  _Roger and Freddie_ for at least 8 hours.

     He had a headache and his throat hurt but he didn't want to pull his baby from having fun on his birthday and having to stay home and take care of him, and he didn't want to upset Freddie and Roger either. All four of them had been anticipating this trip since February, It was now July. 5 months. The boys had waited nearly 5 months until they could go to Adventure World for Brian's 28th birthday.

     For a long time it had been a surprise to Brian that they would be driving 2 hours from home to go to this park, until the boys had announced the trip two days before his birthday. Coincidentally, his boyfriend John had began feeling sick two days before his birthday as well.

     "I know, you don't want to go baby, I already told you that you don't have to. We'll only be gone for a few hours to ride some rides and eat fatty foods. It'll be fine. And I know you would hate to miss the first birthday I've had since we've started dating, so we'll do something special when I get back home. Just stay home and relax, okay?" Brian was such a considerate boyfriend. But John could see right through him. He knew Brian would be upset if he didn't celebrate his birthday with him and the boys. Besides, he didn't want to be alone for hours anyways.

     "But Brian, I  _wanna_ go!"

     "But you  _just_ said that you- nevermind. Do you want to come or not, Deacy? Make up your mind sweetheart, the decision is yours, but do hurry up. The boys will be here in an hour to pick us up and all you've done is moped around."

     "I don't feel well Brian!"

     "Then  _don't come_!"

     "No I'm going, I'm going, I just simply don't feel well. Just don't expect me to get on any rides." Brian snorted, knowing damn well that as soon as Deacy spotted a roller coaster that looked like it could possibly kill someone, he would want to ride it. Sick or not, he was a daredevil.

     "Alright love. Just please try to have fun, okay? I know it's my birthday but I'd love for you to have fun as well."

     Deacy smiled up at his loving, caring boyfriend, "Okay Bri."

 

* * *

 

     "Come on, come on!" Freddie cheered. He was throwing Brian and Deacy's backpacks into the trunk of the little van they would be driving to the amusement park in. Roger sat excitedly in the passenger's seat, frantically changing the radio station. He settled on a station playing some rock song, but then the song ended and changed to some disco crap.

     "Revolting!" Roger shouted at the radio, "Bloody  _disco_ on the same radio station as rock?! My hope in music is dead!"He continued to change the station until something familiar came on. 

 

_The machine of a dreeeeaaaamm..._

  "Hey, look what's on!" Roger smiled happily as one of their new songs called _I'm in Love with My Car_ came on. By then, all of the members seated in the van. Roger had turned the radio's volume all the way up, and Brian was surprised he wasn't deaf.

     "Not so loud Roger,  _please_..." Deacy croaked quietly from his seat in the van. But that fucker Roger had the music up so loud that no one heard Deacy's cry for mercy. Hell, Deacy didn't even hear himself.

     "Oh Roger, turn that shit off!" Freddie laughed, slapping Roger's hand away from the radio to turn it off. Roger had turned it back on. Freddie turned it off again. Roger turned it back on. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On.

 

_String back gloves in my automolove..._

 

"Freddie you bastard! The bloody song is over now!"

     "Good fucking thing it's over! I still can't believe I allowed that to be on the b-side of my masterpi-"

     "Freddie, if we could get moving, that would be fucking amazing," John snapped from his seat in the car, now that the guys could actually hear him. 

     "Jesus Christ, John! So harsh! That thing between your legs, does it bite?" 

     John was about to snap back before Brian interrupted, "Fred, that's an insult you use against  _girls_."

     "Exactly. Fucking idiot," John mumbled to himself. Roger just snorted and turned the radio back up before Freddie began to pull out of the parking lot of the apartment complex Brian and John lived in together.

     

* * *

 

       Freddie told Roger to announce their arrival at Adventure World to Brian and John, the two sleeping band members in the back of the van. Roger practically yelled at the two, they both jumped up in surprise. People were starting to pull into the parking lot, as the amusement park had opened only 30 minutes ago and early birds wanted the best parking spots first. Freddie drove up to a little booth where you had to pay for parking. Inside the booth sat some weird emo-looking teenage boy, an awkward about-15-year-old reading a porn magazine.

   "Hi, welcome to Adventure World, where your world is an advent- holy  _shit_!" The teenaged employee of the amusement park chanted in fake enthusiasm before realizing just  _who_ he was talking to. "Oh my god! Y-you're Freddie Mercury of Queen! An- and- and  _hi!_ Roger Taylor! And you're Brian May! I hear today's your birthday! Happy birthday, man! It's so cool seeing you guys here!"

     "And I'm John Richard Deacon, you know, just in case you even give a shit," John mumbled grumpily after just being woken up by Roger. The employee didn't hear him though. He had just realized that Freddie and Roger spotted his porn magazine and threw it down.

     "Yes, hi darling. As much as I'd love to stay an chat, today  _is_ Brian's birthday and we'd love to get a good parking space before some other disgusting humans do. So please, may we buy our parking space?" Freddie didn't mean to sound so rude, he hated how he sounded then, but he had grown impatient with the fanboying teen and his stupid porn shit.

     "Yes, of course. Sorry sir. Um, I'll make your parking free of charge for you guys. Yeah, you can get a good parking space for free. I can't do anything about your tickets though, since it seems you've paid for those early. Sorry gu-" the young man was blabbering nervously until he realized Freddie was already driving away from the little parking lot booth.

     "Thanks, you hormonal weirdo!" Freddie shouted out at the teen as he continued to drive away, "See boys? It pays to be famous! Now let's go have some fucking fun!"

     "Hell yeah!" Roger and Brian cheered at the same time.

"MMMRRRRPH," was John's response.

 

 

     The park was pretty empty, there were a few kids here and there running around, but for the most part, the boys hadn't expected too many people to be there considering it was 11 o'clock in the morning and the amusement park had only been open for about 45 minutes. But it was a pretty nice day, the sun was out, it was hot. People would start showing up in a few hours, for sure.

The began to walk into the park. Employees were setting up the little carnival games in the front of the park. Kids were just being allowed to get on rides. Parents were ordering food. There was an entire fucking waterpark there as well! If only Freddie had known that months ago, they would have brought their bathing suits. Luckily there was a little shack to the right of them called the "I Forgot Shop" hopefully they sold swimming trunks there.

     John looked up at some huge roller coaster that had a dangerously tall hill and twisted every which way. He smiled.  _I suppose this could be fun._

 _"Oh look!_ That one horse is gorgeous!"

     "Horse? Roger, darling, where do you see a horse?" Freddie replied to the small blond, who was now marveling over some fucking plastic  _horse_. Roger had pointed to the carousel in the center of the park, cheesy music playing while beautifully designed plastic horses "trotted" in an everlasting circle.

"Roger, you're fucking 27, you're not getting on the carousel," Freddie said to Roger. John snorted as he walked over to the I Forgot Shop to see what kind of cheap shit they had in there. Freddie and Brian followed, while Roger just stood there standing in awe at the various horses and unicorns.

     "I didn't  _say_ I was going on the ride! I just said how cool that one horse looked!" He turned around and realized he was talking to no one. "Guys? Hey  _wait up_!" 

 

* * *

 

     The boys had been in the I Forgot Shop for every bit of fifteen minutes buying swimsuits, and by the time they left the small shack, the amusement park was fucking full. "Where the hell did all these people come from!" asked John. His headache had gone away. His throat still hurt, but less than it did when he woke up. Needless to say, he felt much better, until he saw hundreds of people running around the park.

     "Don't worry babe, it's an amusement park. People were bound to come. We can still have fun," Brian said, trying to cheer John up.

    "I suppose we can," John began, "Shall we do that ride first?" he pointed to the huge, daring coaster from earlier. It was probably the biggest coaster there, it's colors were an electric blue and shocking pink. There were bits of highlighter yellow and other various neon colors in it as well. 

     "It's called the Electric Neon Twist," Brian said, looking at his map that he got from the I Forgot Shop. The map had all of the rides' names on them, and that's how he knew the roller coaster's name. "It's the tallest coaster here. Goes up about 200 feet."

     "200 feet?! That shit looks scary. If you guys want to risk your lives, go ahead. I'll watch from down here, where it's  _safe_ ," Roger said, crossing his arms in finality. 

     Freddie wanted to argue, but decided against it. "Fine. Suit yourself. Come on boys." Roger had to admit, he was a bit offended that Freddie didn't try to put up a fight or at least call him a name for chickening out of riding the coaster. But fortunately, Brian came around.

     "Roger, what was that thing you said to me the othet day? That one night when you ordered meat lover's pizza for you and the boys and I was stuck eating disgusting leftovers because you forgot I was a vegetarian?"

     "Ummmm," Roger began, pretending not to know the promise he made. "I forgot."

     "You didn't forget Roger," Freddie said matter-of-factly. John was already gone, most likely in line for the roller coaster, saving Brian and Freddie's spot.

     "Oh so you forgot?" Bri asked Roger. "Perhaps I should refresh your memory, then?" Roger huffed in annoyance. There was no use in lying, he wasn't getting out of this one. "You said- and I quote!- _Oh Brian! I am truly sorry for forgetting your vegetarianism. I'll do whatever you say for the 24 hours of your birthday. Just don't push it!_ " Brian said that in a feminine high-pitched voice to mock Roger, "You said you'd do anything I want. So you're riding the coaster."

     "I also said not to push it!" pouted Roger in defense, "This is pushing it!"

     "Nope, you said! You're riding the coaster," At this point, Freddie had already left to join Deacy in line for the roller coaster, and their turn was almost next. "Now let's hurry up. People will be pissed at Fred and Deacy for saving us spots."

     Roger whined and followed Brian to the ridiculously colored amusement ride. To be honest, he wasn't actually upset about being forced to ride the coaster. Sure, he was a bit scared, but he honestly just wanted to pick a fight with the boys. It amused him more than any of these amusement rides could.

     It was finally their turn on the ride. They had buckled up into their seats, there were extra straps to these ones since the coaster did go upside down a few times. "Are you ready?" asked Freddie.

     "Ready, Freddie!" the boys replied, all at the same time.

     The coaster began to move up, up, up. It seemed as if the hill had been going up for ages. The higher they moved up, the more butterflies fluttered in Roger's stomach. After what seemed like centuries, they finally reached the top. The coaster tipped over just enough that you could see the tracks at the bottom of the tall hill, and that's when Roger realized just  _how_ high up they were. And then... the roller coaster's car slowly began moving, down they went.

     "Oh,  _shit_!"

     People screamed and cheered in amusement, some arms flew up as people screamed, "No hands! No hands!" The roller coaster then reached the bottom, only resulting in the coaster car going up another huge hill, then back down again. Deacy and Brian cheered happily as the coaster began twisting every which way, going up, down, and even upside down. Freddie had no reaction, as him and Roger made a challenge while in line for the ride that they had to ride the coaster without making any expressions, no laughing, screaming, anything. Just straight faces the entire time. Roger, had already lost. He was shrieking in slight fear, but mostly amusement.

     When the ride was over, the boys felt alive. Roger combed through his blond locks with his shaky fingers, his heart still pumping at one billion beats per second, but he was more worried about his hair being messed up. 

     "That was so much fun! Oh Bri, I feel  _so_ much better!" John squealed happily, before throwing himself at Bri. 

     Brian chuckled and slid his arms around John's waist. "I'm glad," he said, before leaning down and giving John a chaste kiss. "You're so cute," he said quietly, more to John so that no one could hear them.

     "No,  _you're_ so cute!" John giggled in return, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss Brian's nose. 

     "Ick," Roger teased the two. "Come on Fred, let's leave before these two lovebirds start making out in front of little ass kids." A couple of people gave John and Brian judging looks, and some even gave Roger rude glances at his commentary, but none of the boys cared. 

 

* * *

 

The boys had ridden all sorts of rides throughout the day, such as various roller coasters, and bumper cars, and the big ferris wheel. Roger even got to ride that cool horse he saw earlier on the carousel while Freddie recorded him with his camera, so he could have an embarrassing moment of Roger on tape later. It was about 3 in the afternoon, and they were now on their way to the changing room to go and change into their new swimsuits.

     "I wonder what the waterpark is like," John said to no one in particular as he lathered himself in suntan lotion. "The water rides aren't usually as amusing as the regular ones, but I suppose since we'll be in water it will be fun."

     "I heard they've got a new pool with faux waves. Perhaps it's meant to be like the beach," Freddie chimed in. "Deacy, dear, do you mind rubbing that suntan lotion on my back?"

     "Only if you rub mine once I'm finished," was John's reply. 

     Brian watched in slight jealousy as Deacy rubbed the lotion onto Freddie's back. "Can you get mine next, sweetheart?" he asked sweetly.

     "Oh course, darling, I'll rub the lotion on your back while Freddie rubs it onto mine."

     Roger decided to add, "Brian, you should rub the lotion onto  _my_ back while John's rubbing lotion onto  _your_ back and Freddie rubs lotion onto John's. Imagine how fucking stupid we'd look doing that."

     "I suppose that  _would_ look silly," laughed John. "Perhaps we should get someone to take a picture of it."

     Freddie went to go grab his camera from his backpack, "Ooh, marvelous idea John! I'll be right back, I'm just going to go ask that man over there to take our picture." He walked over to The Man, he was middle aged and a bit chubby, he had a bald head and his skin was a dark red color. Except for his torso, which was practically white, and he had a tanline from having a tank top on for too long. "Excuse me sir, would you mind taking our picture?"

     The Man turned around and replied with, "Sure thing." He had an American accent.  _Cool_ , Freddie thought.

     Freddie and The Man approached the rest of the band, who was already in position for the photo. Roger stood awkwardly as Brian pretended to rub the suntan lotion on his back, John behind Brian, pretending to do the same thing. Freddie poured the liquidy white substance in his hands and positioned himself behind John to copy his pose. The boys all looked up at the camera and smiled. 

     "Alright, say _Queen_!" The Man said. It had taken John by surprise that The Man knew who they were and said nothing, but nonetheless, the boys said what they were told to say in unison:

     " _Queen!_ "

 

* * *

 

     It turns out, the boys enjoyed the waterpark as well. The new wave pool that Freddie mentioned was called "Cowabunga!" It really did feel like you were at the beach, the waves were just less extreme. So, that was cool. There were also bumper cars  _for the water_ , a really tall slide, (it went almost as high as the Electric Neon Twist coaster to give you an idea of how high it was) and a boat race that won Deacy a stuffed badger. "You can have it," he said to Brian, who adored badgers. "Happy birthday baby." 

     There were much less water rides than regular rides, and the boys got sick of the waterpark pretty quickly. Plus, it was already 6 in the evening, and it was starting to cool down outside. Staying in the waterpark was pretty pointless by then, so the guys decided they would dry off, get back into normal clothes, and go ride the regular amusement rides they had saved for later. They also wanted to check out the little carnival games that displayed a variety of stuffed animals that were abnormal colors; bright pink turtles, blue ducks, and purple cats were just to name a few. 

     Brian bent down and said quietly into John's ear, "Would you like me to win you a prize?"

     Deacy shook his head, "Baby, it's  _your_ birthday. I should be winning you prizes."

     "But I've already got my badger," Brian pouted, waving the stuffed animal in the air for emphasis. "Let me win you  _one_ prize, at least."

     John looked over at Freddie and Roger, who were competing in some water squirting race game to win some enormous water gun, then he glanced over at Brian. "Okay love," he smiled, "Just one. Y-"

     " _Oh my god!_ It's Freddie Mercury and Roger Taylor of Queen!" some annoying little kid with blond hair and freckles yelled and pointed at Freddie, who had won that huge water gun. He then pointed to John and Brian, "Look mum, that's Brian May and that other Deacon guy who plays the bass guitar! Look everybody, Queen's here!" 

     Brian immediately grabbed John's hand and moved closer to Freddie and Roger. "Oh, fuck," Freddie cursed under his breathe at the same time that John whined, " _Why_ can't anyone just remember my name? Is John so hard to remember? It's not an uncommon name!" People began to surround the band where they were being cornered at the fucking water squirting game booth.

     People began to shout obnoxious things, girls screaming, 'Hi Roger!' and people taking photos without permission. Some jackass had the audacity to ask Freddie to sing a song, to which Freddie replied, "I most certainly will  _not_  fucking sing for you!" Some very small and very adorable Asian girl, that looked about the age of three, waved at Brian and said in her adorable baby voice 'Heppy Bufdey!' Although these fans were pissing Brian off on his birthday, that little girl just melted his heart.

     The employee that ran the water squirting game booth said, "Come with me," to the boys. She unlocked the door on the side of the booth and let the boys in so they were separated from the crazed fans. She then opened the back door to the booth and said, "You should be fine if you go out that way. Sorry for the trouble guys."

     John couldn't have been more grateful. "Thank you so much," he said, before grabbing Brian's hand and exiting the booth. They were now behind all of the carnival games, where they couldn't see any fans and nobody could get to them. 

     "Oh thank fucking  _god_ ," sighed Roger. "You guys okay? I can't believe we've been here all day and nobody realized us until now."

     "Well Roger," John began, "We aren't in our usual 'celebrity clothes' and you and Freddie were wearing sunglasses earlier, making us a bit harder to notice. We didn't really stand out. But it's dark now, so wearing sunglasses is a bit pointless, which is why you've discarded them."

     "But... then... people recognized us," Brian finished for him.

     "I see," Freddie said, pinching his nose in aggravation. "Shall we just go home then?"

     "Go home?!" scoffed Roger, "It's Brian's fucking birthday for Christ's sake! We're supposed to be having fun, not ending it because of the nosy paparazzi!"

     "Well, the nosy paparazzi is  _ruining_ Bri's birthday, Rog. We might as well just go home," Freddie said back, sadly.

     Brian finally decided to chime in, "Hey, hey, boys don't quarrel please. I want to stay here and try to get in as much as we can before the amusement park closes. Can we at least attempt to avoid the fans for the next few hours?  _Please_?" 

     The other three boys agreed, and they snuck back out into the amusement park from behind all of the game booths.

 

* * *

 

Luckily, all of the fans were gone. They got to ride tons of other rides without being bothered by fans before the employees began to close them, and make announcements about the park closing soon. The boys had decided to go home since the park was closing.

     The sky was a dark blue as stars littered the sky. They were walking to the car, Freddie and Roger singing some cartoon theme song in  _perfect_ harmony, and Brian and John trailed behind them, Brian's arm around John's waist.

     "Well, did you enjoy your birthday baby?" asked John, looking up at Brian with the most innocent, sparkling eyes.

     "Of course I did, especially since you were here," was Brian's heartfelt response. "I'm really glad you came John, I know you weren't feeling well. You didn't have to come."

     John just twirled his long hair around one of his fingers. "Well sure I did, Bri. I wouldn't want to disappoint you on your birthday. I wanted to be here. I'm just sorry I acted like a grouch on the car ride here. And I'm sorry about the fans as well. I know you weren't expecting that."

     "Oh please," Brian scoffed. "None of us were expecting the fans. Don't apologize for that, it's not your fault." The hand resting on John's side gave a compassionate squeeze, and although it was meant to be assuring, it had only made John giggle. "Love you, John."

     John looked up at his boyfriend. That was the first time Brian told John he loved him. "I love you too, Bri."

     

 

  

 

     

 


End file.
